


Belonging to A Certain Time

by AsterMoon



Category: Gintama
Genre: BL, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Smut, Teen Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toushirou, Time Travel, Underage Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterMoon/pseuds/AsterMoon
Summary: Confused and captured Hijikata doesn't understand what's going on and it doesn't help when his boyfriend Gintoki is cosplaying and playing pretend with big name ex-Joui members.





	1. Bullshit Is What He Calls It

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently told on Tumblr by an anonymous that "your fan fiction reads like you're 10 it's no good" I know I'm not good at writing but this isn't how you tell someone. I accept good critism it helps a person improve and fix their mistakes but if you just insult someone and say their work is "no good". Then how are they going to improve, give someone good criticism. Don't just insult them. You never know what they're going through and they might just give up without improving on themselves. 
> 
> Please give me good criticism, thank you.
> 
> You never know I might be 10?  
> √(°-°√)
> 
> (I'm not, sadly I'm 21with bad grammar skills)

He didn't know what to say exactly. Here he was the Vice-Chief Commander of The Shinsengumi Hijikata Toshiro with his hands restrained by ropes behinds his back, sitting cross legged on the floor with men in armor arguing in front of him.  Moments ago he was rummaging through Gintoki’s closet after a fight they had just had and then- how exactly did he get here?

“Weren't you on duty, how did you let one man get in this far?”

“For all we know there must be others!”

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, they were so on edge. Like if they had a lit fire under their asses, it was almost as if they were in war. War? Impossible if anything was going on Edo he will be one of the first one to hear about it. So . . . what the hell was going on? Were these guys some gang who had kidnapped him to take revenge? If that was the case they would have started with lame insulting but no, they were arguing among themselves?

“What do we do with him?”

“Let's kill him!” Hijikata felt a chill start from the bottom of his spine to the back of his neck.

“No, we have to wait for them. Knowing them they interrogate him and if not they'll just kill him.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

As if Hijikata was going to wait for anyone, he was busy studying everyone and everything. It seems his only way out of this damn shrine was the way he came in. He wasn't sure if there were others exits, to be honest, the front door was the best chance he got. Hijikata had his escape route planned but the real question was how the hell was going to get out of these ropes? Looking around his eyes stopped at a sword that was right next to him, he stared at it making sure it was actually there then he looked at everyone else. No one was paying attention to him, was this a trap or were they stupid. He stared at it once more, he had no choice if it was a trap it was his only way out of this place! He grabbed it.

“I still think we should- GAHHHH!”

Hijikata was loose and one by one the men were being taken down, he swung his sword. Men missed and kept missing falling on their faces as they tried to take him down. Looking at the entrance he noticed his sword resting by the door, he grinned he was home free- One-second Hijikata had a view of freedom then the next was a blur. He realized he was falling back because he saw the ceiling of the shrine, someone had gotten his feet off the floor.

With a loud ‘thud’ his back hit the floor along with the back of his head following seconds after. He flinched when he felt pain on his wrist, looking at it he saw a foot stepping on it, restricting him from swinging the sword.

“Che’ you bastard!” He had lifted himself up a bit ready to punch the guy’s leg off when he froze centimeters away from the tip of a sword. Hijikata followed the broad of the sword all the way to the sword guard where his eyes widened. “Yorozuya?”

Gintoki raised an eyebrow in question at him but didn't give him a second look, instead, he looked at the men all around him sprawled out on the floor. “Oi, oi, oi, you guys can't handle a single man? How do you expect to fight the Amanto when you can't a handle one guy?”

“It doesn't look like any of the men were hurt badly, seems he used the back of the sword Gintoki,” Katsura examined the men- Wait! Katsura Kotaro, why the hell was the Joui Rebel Katsura Kotaro here?

“Really?” Gintoki studied Hijikata and stared back, why was Gintoki looking at him like this. It wasn't his usual uninterested bored face, his dead fish had curiosity as he analyzed Hijikata from head to toe. “Never seen that uniform,” Gintoki’s eyes went to Hijikata’s right hand and sure enough the back of the blade was in the opposite direction. “Drop it,” Without question or hesitation, the officer did just that. Gintoki seemed pleased that someone was listening to him without fussing. Hijikata wouldn't have listened if it wasn't for the feeling he had, he was in awed why was Gintoki looking at him like that. No why didn't the Gintoki in front him feel different?

“Haha hahaha ha haha, he actually dropped it,” a man with brown curly hair appeared behind at his right Gintoki. “That's the first!”

Gintoki removed his foot and sheathed his sword, “Of course he did, no one refuses someone as awesome as me!”

“Are you an idiot?” Another man with straight dark purple hair appeared from Gintoki’ left. “You keep doing stupid shit like this that you're going to get us killed, stop going soft on people.”

“Ha? What was that?” Gintoki’s face trolled in anger. “Is it that you're so low in stature that you can't be the upper man?”

“It's better than your perm ass!”

“Oho, good one! Pick at my insecurity!”

“You did it first you bastard!”

“Hmph, stupid runt thinks he’s all that just because he was raised rich and his daddy bought him all the stupid ponies he ever wanted!”

The dark violet hair man popped a vein glaring at Gintoki who was muttering under his breath, “I never once got a fucking pony and I told you I was disowned a long time ago.”

Gintoki looked at him in with a mocking surprised expression, “What I never said I was talking about you? Did you think I was talking about you but I guess if the shoe fits-” Gintoki hovered a hand over his mouth as he snickered. “- you do call yourself Richie Rich then.”

The two men bonked foreheads and glared at each other sneering through their teeth. “Oi, calm down.” Walked Katsura up to them, “Is this any way to behave in front of guest?”

“Guest, that ‘guest’ took down twenty of our men down!”

“Oh, they’re fine he used the back of the sword. He didn’t mean any harm you have to stop thinking every person we come across is aiming for your head. This is why you have no friends Takasugi-Kun if you ask me you have nothing to worry about since you’re so short.” Gintoki laughed.

Takasugi? As in Takasugi Shinsuke? The most wanted Ex-Joui was in front of him arguing with Gintoki like friends. That’s impossible Gintoki shouldn’t have any sort of contact with him, he knew they were comrades back in the war but now there’s no way with Takasugi claiming to destroy Edo. But here they were in standing over him as he sat looking at them he realized something wasn’t right, well he realized that a long time ago. Not just the way Gintoki was looking at him was strange, Hijikata knew that Gintoki would still be pissed after their fight avoiding him but here he was and it wasn’t just that. It was his appearance as well, he looked younger somehow and his hair was longer and unkept more than usual. Was he wearing a wig?

“Hahaha haha you guys look like you’re ready to jump on yourselves, haven’t had any sexual relief hahaha!”

“At least if I was with a girl I won’t be boring like some runt I know, right Sakamoto!”

“I was so pissed I couldn’t enjoy myself!”

“Hah? You thought that I was talking about you? Not everything is about you Takasugi-Kun! Oh, but that did happen, didn’t it?”

“Doesn’t change the fact that she preferred me!”

Hijikata could feel himself get pissed even more than he was earlier when they both fought earlier, was this idiot trying to egg him even more.

“Hey, you’re making our guest uncomfortable.” Katsura pointed at Hijikata on the floor who was now glaring at Gintoki.

Gintoki looked down at Hijikata then sat down on the floor in front of him and raised an eyebrow, “Oi, you like what you see?”

“Hah?” Hijikata sat properly while Takasugi sat on the left of Gintoki, Sakamoto on his right with Katsura who sat beside Hijikata facing him.

“You kept staring at me.”

“Haha he looked like he was glaring,” Sakamoto laughed.

 “You’re an idiot as if you could satisfy any girl even if you had the chance,” Spat Hijikata.

Takasugi smirked letting a laugh slip, “I like this guy, your right Gintoki he wasn’t aiming for my head he was aiming for yours.”

Gintoki glared at Hijikata, “What hell did I ever do to you? You think you can say shit to me because you have straight hair with your v-shaped bangs, I bet you can’t even style it.”

“Better than that mop you have on your head you call hair,” growled Hijikata.

Takasugi laughed into his hand along with the other two, Gintoki only glared at Hijikata while did the same.

“You really asking for it do you have any idea who I am, you better have a good excuse for being here or ill cut you down.” Hijikata was taken by surprised, it wasn’t the first time Gintoki had said something like that to him but this time it sounded like he meant it. Was he that pissed off at him from earlier, if anyone should be pissed it was Hijikata sure he started the fight but he had a pretty good damn reason to. “Who exactly are you?”

“What don’t pretend not to know me you bastard just because you’re wearing some cosplay and playing pretend!”

Gintoki blinked, “I know you?” He squinted and the opened his eyes in realization, “Ah, Oogushi-Kun is that you man sorry for not recognizing you. Did you do something with your hair?”

“Stop calling me that! What the hell are you playing at, if this some sort of game to get revenge on me from punching you earlier-,” Hijikata grabbed Gintoki from the collar of the light blue yukata he was wearing. “-you fucking deserved it.” He stiffened all the men around them were pointing their swords at him and if it wasn’t for Gintoki holding a hand up they wouldn’t have stopped. They reminded him of the Shinsengumi the only difference was that these guys were desperate to protect Gintoki.

Gintoki removed Hijikata’s hand from his yukata, “Calm down and sit.” What the hell was going on, why the hell was Gintoki talking to him like this. This way of acting towards him is too much even for a fight they had just had. “Fall back and relax no one is getting hurt,” Gintoki dismissed them. “Also, the next four go wash up at the lake, that’s an order.” Four men grabbed a couple things and left the shrine. Looking at Hijikata he still had grip on his wrist, “Look I don’t tend to remember a lot of people, don’t feel bad though it happens a lot but anyway if you were looking for me it wasn’t smart. You gotta be careful, what were you thinking heading this way? If we hadn’t defeated this section you would have been in trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Hijikata snatched his wrist out of Gintoki grip.

“Haha ha, you talk like you don’t even know that the country is at war with the Amanto,” Laughed Sakamoto.

Hijikata looked at them in disbelief, Takasugi sighed. “You’re kidding, you’re not aware that there’s war going on? Tsk must be nice to be ignorant.”

“You have to be careful,” Katsura worried. “You can’t be walking around you could get injured.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I would be aware if there was a war going on in Edo!” Hijikata growled at them. They all looked at him as something as wrong with him. “What?”

Gintoki looked at him in pity and put an arm on his shoulder, “I’m sorry to tell you this but we are nowhere near Edo, where at Lake Toya.”  Hijikata glared at Gintoki’s hand, “Sorry.” He apologized.

“No lies,” Hijikata growled. “What the hell is going on, the tell me before I make you commit seppuku!!”

Sighing Gintoki scratched his head, “Why do I feel like I need to tell you.” He looked at Hijikata seriously then pointed at Sakamoto sitting next to him. “This guy is Sakamoto Tatsuma he’s our supplier,” Sakamoto grinned and waved t him. “Next to you is Katsura Kotaro, he’s our strategist,” Katsura bowed his head greeting him, “This runt next to me is Takasugi Shinsuke his the “leader” anyone can be a leader if the qualifications in height are so low.”

“Stop talking about height.”

Pointing at himself Gintoki grinned, “And me, well I do my own thing. Sakata Gintoki.”

"You're in the middle of the Joui war."


	2. First Night: Jealousy before Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata is stuck. He accepted that but how was he suppose to act around Gintoki? Hijikata and Gintoki spent most of the night talking and teen Gintoki might have just discovered some new feelings. Also what is going on with Takasugi and Sakamoto and is Katsura sleeping with his eyes opened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own art! You can see more in my Tumblr!

It’s been at least nine months since they started dating and Hijikata still can’t wrap it around his head that Gintoki and he are an _item_ , it happened on such an ordinary day. Kondou had invited Hijikata to have some drinks with him and somewhere along the line the perm bastard appeared and mooched off them and the next thing that happened they got drunk. Kondou disappeared mumbling something about ‘He needed to see Otae-San’ and then Hijikata woke next to Gintoki.

Naked.

Both of them.

Okay, it wasn’t an ordinary day, sure it wasn’t the first time he woke up next to Gintoki but usually it was outside not in Gintoki’s bed and it was obvious to anyone what happened. Hijikata still refuse to believe it though, only at first as they sat there in Gintoki’s room on his futon. In silence. Awkardly. That’s until he noticed Gintoki sitting up strangely and squirming that it dawned on Hijikata they both undeniably had sex and Gintoki had been on the receiving end.

He fucked Gintoki.

He fucked the Shiroyasha.

Something about that was just so arousing to him and he remembered thinking how he wished he wasn’t drunk when he did it. After gathering his thoughts Hijikata came to a conclusion that he might like Gintoki but if he did he had just ruined everything.

One, Gintoki and he weren’t exactly buddies.

Two, he just fucked Gintoki and it was undoubtedly with no consent.

He hoped Gintoki wouldn’t make a big deal about it but _it_ was and he was freaking inside but he apologized and said that he usually wouldn’t do this sort of thing but Gintoki’s next words took him by surprise. Gintoki suggested if they should date, it sounded so normal that Hijikata just nodded with a ‘Yes’. Hijikata questioned himself, did this mean he was gay? He thought for sure he’d like women but then again, the only woman he ever was interested in was Mitsuba, maybe he was bi? But the idea of liking anyone else didn’t feel right, did he really need a name for who he liked because of what gender they were? People should like who they want without having to be put it in a category, well if he had to give it a name maybe he was just Gintokisexual.

Gintokisexual.

Hijikata made sure Gintoki never heard that because for sure the bastard would tease him about it.

Later he found that their bodies were very compatible or maybe it was just Gintoki who was just really good, he found out that Gintoki likes to be in control and it wasn’t so hard for him to offer bottom as well. Not only was the sex good but them dating was something Hijikata enjoyed, and before he knew it he was seeking Gintoki hoping to see him every day during his routes and Gintoki too. He noticed that Gintoki was actually a hopeless romantic that loved to tease him. But of course, it wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows.

They both had horrible personalities with each other before and that wasn’t going to go away, they would argue about the smallest things but Hijikata would be the one to start the fuse every time but how couldn’t he when the bastard was always covered in wounds and then say it was nothing. Gintoki was very lip-tight about himself and especially his past.

Fast forward nine months later with Gintoki is on the floor holding his cheek glaring at Hijikata who had just punched him who was looking as pissed as ever. They had decided to meet up in Gintoki’s place and Hijikata who had just clocked out of work still wearing his uniform arrived with no Gintoki around, knowing that he wouldn’t mind Hijikata let himself in and waited inside Gintoki’s room. Soon arriving Hijikata noticed that Gintoki smelled of a woman’s perfume and asked where he was before punching him.

“Where the hell were you?”

Gintoki looked at him, “I was working as Paako.” He glanced to the side then looked back at him. A habit Hijikata caught on that Gintoki would do when he was uncomfortable or _lying._ “Sorry for being la-,” Gintoki was on the floor holding his left cheek.

Now he had punched him. “Where the fuck were you!?”

Gintoki only stared and sighed, standing up. “I’m going downstairs, come when you’ve cooled down,” He headed towards to the sliding doors of his room.

Hijikata grit his teeth and gripped the handle of his sword at his waist, “If you think you can satisfy a woman after feeling good from your ass-.” Hijikata’s words were stuck in his throat when Gintoki glared back at him, Hijikata let go of the handle.

“ **I’m going downstairs, come when you’ve cooled down** ,” Gintoki repeated and left closing his room door and then slammed the entrance from the house shut making Hijikata flinch.

Why was he the one that was always feeling guilty in the end, Gintoki always made him feel like this? Hijikata didn’t do anything wrong- maybe that punch was a little much. He just snapped when Gintoki adverted his eyes, what else could that mean; it was obvious he was lying to him. Hijikata ran his hands through his hair and scratched his head aggressively, “First that bastard is fucking secretive and now he’s- he better not be cheating on me, I’ll kill him!”

Hijikata looked around, looking for anything. Maybe that idiot brought one here, that thought had never left his head since they started dating if he was dead drunk when it happened what is to say he won’t do it again with someone else. He might’ve not even been the first one. Maybe that bastard suggested ‘dating’ to everyone. He shuddered at his own thoughts-

_“Should we date?” Gintoki looked at Hijikata as he awkwardly tried to readjust his sitting position._

_Hijikata blinked, did he hear right? “What?”_

_Looking at Hijikata he repeated, “Should we date, you know I mea- you- to- my vi- take- res-ilty-.”_

_Everything else was mumbles but Hijikata didn’t ask him to repeat himself or talk properly because the Gintoki in front of him in this moment was glowing. He didn’t know if it was because the way the lighting rays of the sun that crept through the windows and hit him or if he was imaging the perm idiot blush as he looked at him. All he knew was that Gintoki at that moment had a tight hold of his heart and he was having a hard time breathing but even so Hijikata managed to say an out of breath, “Yes.” As he nodded awkwardly._

Shaking his head out of the memory Hijikata walked to the closet, “I bet he says that to all his victims!” He growled as he opened Gintoki’s closet and glared at it. It didn’t take Hijikata long for him to start pulling things out and just throwing them behind him scattering them all over Gintoki’s room. Kimono’s, sleepwear, boxers, boots, all familiar items that he didn’t give a second glance at. A silver camera that was at the corner of the closet did catch his attention, it was the camera that Gintoki always told him not to touch. Glaring at it he grabbed it and went onto the futon and sat on his knees.

“I bet this bastard has a fucking recording kink,” He glared at it as the lens of the camera looked right back at him. If he did find something what would Hijikata do? “I’ll kill him.” No, if he did find something then that meant Gintoki had no interest in him and he was just being played. He was Gintoki’s toy. He felt his chest tighten as he opened and flipped the screen to face him. “Where’s the ON button on this thing?” Finding it he hovered his finger over it.

If Hijikata did find anything, “I’ll end whatever we are.”

He pressed the button and a bright light within the lens blinded him and when he opened his eyes he was no longer in Gintoki’s room but surrounded by unfamiliar trees. Before he knew it, he was taken by surprise and stripped of his sword with men tackling him onto the floor and dragging him into a shrine to where we left off on the last chapter with Hijikata in front of Gintoki.

_“You’re in the middle of the Joui War,” Gintoki looked at him._

Hijkata looked at him in disbelief “If we are in the middle of the Joui war that would mean that it’s XXXX.”

“Yeah, that’s the year were in,” Gintoki looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s impossible!” Hijikata shouted.

Gintoki put a hand on his shoulder, “Oi, calm down just explain what happened.”

Hijikata sighed but relaxed and found comfort in the familiar hand, “Well I was in your-.” Wait, this wasn’t the Gintoki he knew, this was not his Gintoki. Suddenly the hand on his shoulder wasn’t so comforting, Hijikata looked at Gintoki’s hand, _how could something so familiar look feel so different._ Gintoki took notice of Hijikata’s uncomfortable stare on his hand he moved his it away and the officer received a ‘sorry’ from Gintoki. “Well first as crazy as this sounds I’m from the year XXXX and I’m a friend- no just acquaintances-.” Hijikata was still upset about the fight earlier that establishing any sort of relationship pissed him off.

“Ow,” Gintoki placed a hand on his own chest as if he was wounded by Hijikat’s words, “That hurts Oogushi-Kun I thought we were friends.”

This was with no question Gintoki. Hijikata ignored him and kept talking but made sure to add, “It’s Hijikata, anyway I was at your place on official business and you had a camera that did something?”

“Did what?”

“I turned on the camera and now I’m here,” Hijikata looked at him making sure that Gintoki wasn’t thinking he was lying to him or anything. “From the future.”

Hijikata wasn’t sure if they would believe him but they were certainly interested in him, Gintoki had his full attention on him as well as Katsura and Sakamoto were eagerly looking at him behind Gintoki. With Takasugi standing behind them all glaring at him.

“Okay,” Gintoki stood making the two behind lose their balance from leaning on him. “Did everyone already bathed-.”

“Wait, what do you mean okay?” Hijikata stood. “As in you believe me, okay?”

Gintoki looked at him and nodded, “Yeah.”

“But it sounds crazy!”

“We are at war with Amanto,” Gintoki walked towards the door and grabbed Hijikata’s sword and unsheathed it from its scabbard. “You being from the future isn’t so unbelievable.”

 Hijikata was about to retort but then a hand grabbing his shoulder caught his attention, “It’s alright Hijikata-San we believe you.” Katsura smiled at him, “You must be tired, are you hungry?” He offered Hijikata a rice ball. “Oh, don’t worry I washed my hands before I made them also don’t worry about having a place to sleep you can stay with us until you fix your problem.”

“Problem?”

“Hahaha, you know since you’re from the future and you're stuck here now-,”

“I’m not stuck all I have to do is go back to where I dropped the camera,” Hijikata stated matter of fact. He reassured himself that’s all he had to do now since it was the thing that brought him here.

“You mean this piece of junk?” Takasugi got his attention and he paled as soon as he saw the broken camera he held one-handedly. “The men found this-.”

“You bastard! I knew you were evil, but this is just heartless!” Hijikata shouted as he snatched the camera away.

“You don’t even know me!” Takasugi snapped at him.

As Hijikata tried to put the camera together Gintoki examined the sword in his hand and spoke, “Well he is friends with me in the future so it’s only natural for him to know you too.”

Hijikata froze, he knew that Gintoki, Katsura, Sakamoto, and Takasugi knew each other because they fought in the Joui war together, but this is the first time he realized that maybe they knew each other longer than that. Just how close were they? Why were they fighting in the war?

Gintoki put Hijikata’s sword back in its scabbard and held it out in front of him, “So don’t worry about being stuck here, I’m sure the future me is figuring out a way to get you back.”

Hijikata looked at the sword and then looked at Gintoki, “How could you be sure, we actually just had a fight. You think the future you would be enthusiastically looking for me after I punched you?” Gintoki would just think he went home angrily and give him space like all the other times they’ve fought before. Gintoki’s laughter brought him out of his thoughts.

“Then that’s an even more reason for me to search for you, that means we're closer than you think don’t go doubting me so quickly,” Gintoki grinned. “I protect what’s important to me and since you’re in my future I won’t abandon you.”

The officer just stared at him, this Gintoki was more open. More honest, still full of himself but it only made Hijikata wonder what happened to make him so closed.

“So, for now just stay put and try not to die, since you know how to use a sword I don’t think that would be a problem,” Gintoki still had Hijikata’s sword in hand.

Snatching it out of his hand he noticed that none of the men reacted, they had full trust in Gintoki’s judgment.

“Not it,” Monotoned Takasugi.

“Not it,” Laughed Sakamoto.

“Not it,” Smiled Katsura.

“Oi!” Shouted Gintoki. “That’s not fair!”

Takasugi grinned, “Rules are rules, so that makes you his babysitter and your staying watch for tonight.”

“Those are stupid rules!”

“You made them.”

Hijikata’s eyebrow twitched. For a second there Hijikata was going to admit that Gintoki was a pretty good leader but it doesn’t matter if it’s the past Gintoki or the future Gintoki. He’s an idiot no matter what time.

* * *

Nightfall has fallen and all around them was quiet, Hijikata was on the stairs at the entrance of the shrine sitting next to Gintoki. They had agreed on Gintoki being the one to watch over him, just for precaution insisted Takasugi as if he was the on that needed to be watched over. If anyone had to be watched Hijikata though it was Takasugi, seriously what the hell happened to make him go bad? Hijikata sighed catching Gintoki’s attention.

“Tired?”

“Well, I’m still trying to be calm about repeating life.”

Gintoki laughed, “Sounds terrifying.”

Hijikata looked at Gintoki who was looking ahead of him, he had to say that the distant look was still there, so that’s something that would be with him forever. Could he ask him? Could Hijikata ask him everything he wanted to know now? The Gintoki in front him from this time, would he tell him the things he wanted to know from the future Gintoki?

“Gintoki-.”

“Gintoki,” Takasugi caught him off, who appeared behind him along with Sakamoto by his side.

Gintoki looked up at them from where Hijikata and he sat, “What, have to take a piss?”

“HAHAHA, Kintoki you’re funny,” Laughed Sakamoto to which Hijikata question what about that was that funny. “Takasugi and I are going to the lake to bathe, we didn’t wash properly earlier due to the commotion the future guy cause.”

“Yeah okay, just stay aware,” Gintoki nodded and waved them off as the disappeared down the steps. “Bathe the say,” Snickered the perm catching Hijikata attention.

“What,” questioned Hijikata.

Gintoki grinned, “They take a lot of bath by their own if you know what I mean?”

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, “They do, are they fond of each other?” He couldn’t really see Takasugi fond of a laughing weirdo.

Gintoki wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh, very fond of one another.”

“Well then they must be good at watching each other backs,” That had to be important, Hijikata didn’t think many bathed alone at a time like this.

“You’re dense,” Gintoki rolled his eyes. “Sure, it’s good to have each other’s back but not at the moment- okay let me say it like this. Do you see any woman around?”

“No?” Where was Gintoki going with this?

“And being at war hardly gives you any time to go find one and relive yourself, right?”

“Yeah?”

Gintoki rolled his eyes, Hijikata was about to wack him over the head until Gintoki scooted closer to him leaving little space between them. Looking behind and all around making sure no one was looking at them Gintoki raised his arms and in front of Hijikata. With his left hand, he connected the tip of his index finger and thumb making a circle and then with the right he extended his index finger and put it through the circle. Gintoki looked at him waiting for his response.

Soon Hijikata went a deep shade of red all the way to his ears, he looked away but noticed that Gintoki hadn’t moved the obscene gesture from his face. Looking at him he swatted Gintoki’s hands away and noticed that Gintoki was looking at him, “Sorry, you looked kind of cute embarrassed.”

Hijikata froze, “What?”

“ _You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed Hijikata.”_

Realizing what he had said Gintoki laughed, “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” Changing the subject, he added, “But you understood what I meant right?”

“Yeah, brats shouldn’t be doing stuff like that yet-,” Hijikata realized he called them brats. “Wait, how old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Gintoki answered.

“Seriously don’t brats know how to control themselves?” Hijikata didn’t let it show how surprised he was. He knew Gintoki had to be young when he was in the war, but it still surprised him, well at least he knew the bastards age now, that idiot never told him but now he knew. Twelve years from now.

“Teen’s have urges too,” Gintoki laughed.

“I guess-,” Hijikata head whiplashed quickly towards Gintoki startling him. “Do you?”

“Yeah?”

Hijikata’s fist tightens up.

_“You’re the first man I’ve done it with-.”_

“With who?”

Gintoki raised an eyebrow, “With who- No, no, wait I have urges, yes but I’ve never done it with a man.” The perm raised his arms in defense as his fist loosened, “Well, Zura and I tried to kiss to see if we could go as far as them but we couldn’t. We just can’t see each other that way none of us can, it’s like we’re brothers so no.”

“But what about those two?”

“Well, we just met Sakamoto so it’s not like we were close at the time they started doing those things.”

“So, you’re close to him, now?”

“Yeah, he sort of just forced himself into our group, I’m still a little surprised the Takasugi called dibs on him.”

“He called dibs,” Hijikata imagined Sakamoto being dragged away by Takasugi.

Gintoki smiled, “I say dibs but I’m pretty sure it was Sakamoto who was the one who seduced Takasugi.”

“What if had seduced you instead?” Hijikata asked.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Gintoki tilted his head. “I find the guy annoying, so I really don’t know how Takasugi does it and now Sakamoto and I are close and I just can’t even consider him, so I wouldn’t know what I would do if that was me?”

Hijikata nodded, he was a little relief to hear that but what if Sakamoto had his eyes on Gintoki instead. Would Gintoki and he ever dated in the future? Are Sakamoto and Takasugi still doing things in the future? Was relief all they were to each other?

Man or woman, Hijikata couldn’t see anyone just do that. He knew there were people like that- Hijikata cursed himself for remembering the lingering scent of perfume on Gintoki.

“You said you’ve never done it with a man, but have you done it with a woman?” Hijikata asked regretting it the instant the words left his mouth.

Looking at him Gintoki grinned, “Yeah.”

“Was she special?”

“Huh?”

“Were you guys dating?”

Gintoki scratched his head, “No, we were just curious I guess, and it sort of just happened.”

Curious, was Gintoki just curious about him too? Were they dating, was Gintoki just stringing him along? Hijikata wanted so bad to go back to his time and punch the bastard again, yeah, he could punch the one in front of him but what good would that do. Gintoki would just be confused at why he did it. Noticing he was being stared at with worry by Gintoki he stuttered, “W-what?”

“I don’t know why but I feel like I shouldn’t have said that,” Gintoki looked away from him and stared ahead oh him. “Sorry.”

Hijikata wanted to say something but what could he say, so he went back to the conversation about Sakamoto and Takasugi. “So, does everyone know about them?”

Gintoki laughed, “No, Takasugi would probably try to beat the shit out of Zura and I if he knew that we knew.”

“Then why are you telling me?” Hijikata questioned.

“I trust you and you don’t look like the type to gossip.”

“You trust me, but you just met me?”

“That’s true but I know you in the future don’t I, we’re friends right?”

“Acquaintances-.”

“Oh, c’mon were much closer than that, as soon as you saw me you were insulting me the way I and the others fight, and you even confirmed it that we're like that in your time. I only fight with my friends like that-,” Gintoki grinned.

Friends was that all he saw him as. Was that all his Gintoki saw him as.

“-I really feel that were close, I don’t know how but I feel like I’m really close to you and that just makes me happy that whatever happens now even if we win or lose. That at least I still have someone who I’m close to,” Gintoki smiled but for some reason, it looked like he was about to break.

“The war, this war you guys-.”

“Hahaha, don’t be so angry I only said that he was similar you nothing more,” Sakamoto’s laugh got both their attention.

Takasugi stomped passed them and glared at Hijikata making him flinch, his other glares were different ones that told him that he didn’t trust him and Hijikata didn’t blame him he was a stranger to them but this one was telling him to go die. Even Gintoki looked surprised by his actions.

Sakamoto stopped at the steps of the shrine where Gintoki and Hijikata sat and sighed and scratched his neck looking up at the night sky, “Haha, I made him angry.” Water dripped out of his hair, he hadn’t dried himself off he was soaked, and he was soaking the yukata he was wearing too. Hijikata realized that Takasugi was in the same too.  

“You must have pissed him off since both of you got out of the lake without drying yourselves, what did you do this time?” Gintoki asked.

“Nothing,” Sakamoto looked away, “Just that Oogushi-Kun him were similar.”

“Idiot.”

“I know, what do I do Gintoki?”

“Apologize.”

Sakamoto sighed and walked into the shrine.

* * *

For a while longer, Hijikata and Gintoki had talked more but soon after Hijikata fell asleep and the small distance between their shoulders has closed with Hijikata leaning onto Gintoki with his head laying on his shoulder. It didn’t bother Gintoki, nor did he try to push him away but it did confirm that this man he just met were close and really close since Hijikata had put his guard down around him.

Gintoki was still confused about the feeling he had gotten earlier when he told Hijikata that he had slept with the girl out of curiosity, why did he feel guilty? Why did Hijikata’s expression that moment hurt him so much? Exactly how close was he to this man in the future?

* * *

 

Hijikata woke up with his head on Gintoki’s lap, at first it didn’t process that he shouldn’t have but since Gintoki didn’t say anything he didn’t either. He was glad that it was still dark and that no one had woken, Gintoki suggested that they washed up and that soon the men would wake up so they headed towards the lake. When they arrived Gintoki burst out laughing and pointed at a pair of boxers that were on the ground that apparently they were Sakamoto’s. When they arrived back the sun had was starting to rise and gave everything an orange glow. Gintoki threw the boxers at Sakamoto’s face and laughed some more, while Takasugi said it was disgusting, Katsura saying it was unsanitary while Hijikata laughed a bit as well. He didn’t mind being stuck here, he was seeing a whole different but familiar side to Gintoki.

But one thought didn’t leave his mind-

Had Gintoki figured out he wasn’t there anymore and that he didn’t just leave because of the fight they had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a side chapter with Sakamoto and Takasugi?


	3. Even Though Your Room Is Messy, You Can Tell When There’s Something Missing or Someone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt keeps digging into Gintoki and I leave you guys in small cliff hanger....
> 
> Sorry ahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

[My Tumblr](https://moonaster.tumblr.com/)

Gintoki slammed the door as guilt started settling in deeper into his chest, he stomped down the stairs of his home and walked into Otose’s Snack House. He plopped himself down at one of the seats at the bar and scratched his head in frustration, why did he always do this. Why did he always piss Hijikata off, especially right now. All Gintoki wanted was to make him smile and surprise him on the fifth was that too much to ask, but all the work he did earlier just trying to find the perfect gift backfired on him.

He had spent all day with Otae who was helping him find a decent gift for Hijikata, she had suggested why didn’t he just wrap himself and say he was his present as she over sprayed him with women’s perfume. At the time he didn’t think much of it only that maybe Otae was being sour that she didn’t have a boyfriend or was over eager to help Gintoki as she picked out sexy lingerie figuring out which one would look better on him. So, when Hijikata was already in his room he was happy to see him but as soon as he saw Hijikata frowning he knew he had done something wrong.

The perfume, shit. If he told him he was shopping with Otae he knew Hijikata would know Gintoki had something in mind. He lied, what else could he have done? Gintoki knew Hijikata would connect the dots, he was a goddamn officer and a damn good one. But like always he fucked up, Hijikata punched him and asked him again where he was not believing he was working as Paako.

Gintoki sighed, he probably just fucked up their first time celebrating Hijikata’s birthday together. He had told, no he had rudely glared at Hijikata telling him to come down once he’s calm down knowing he would shut him up.  The problem wasn’t that he would find about the surprise gift the problem was that he was with Otae and he would know that she knew about them. Hijikata would commit seppuku if that ever happened because then he feared that Kondou would find out, he didn’t want the Shinsengumi to know and Gintoki respected that, but the damn gorilla woman had found out on her own. Just by looking at them, they were just standing next to each other and she found out; she was scary in so many levels. The only other ones that knew was Kagura, Otose, and Tama.

Kagura could care less and she promised she wouldn’t tell anyone and that brat kept her promise, not even Shinpachi knew and those two gossiped all the time. Gintoki knew Shinpachi didn’t know because one he would have been awkward towards them or two he would completely tell Gintoki to fix himself up before going out and he did neither he was still the same. Otose found out, well they lived above her and the first night, the drunken sex incident that night that lead them to dating she had seen them enter the house making out and heard them all night. He had to admit he felt bad that she heard them, but she didn’t mind she was happy for them, happy for him.

Otose knew Gintoki had feelings for Hijikata for a long time now and she was happy that they didn’t ruined what they had. Yes, Gintoki was head over heels for Hijikata for a long time a very long time. To be honest he was scared that morning they woke up naked in his bed, but a little relived that he had been on the receiving end, oh did his asshole hurt that morning. But it only confirmed how in love he was with Hijikata, he liked waking up next to him and having breakfast together. Gintoki was on cloud nine when Hijikata told him yes to dating, he could tell Hijikata liked him, sure the guy was awkward and didn’t want others to know about their relationship but Hijikata tried and will even take the time to be with him and oh did he love cuddling with him. When they were in a good mood with one another and happened to cross paths randomly during the day Hijikata working and him usually to meet up a client, they would just glance at each other and Gintoki knew they were going to meet up later that day.

“I would appreciate if you wouldn’t slam the door so much,” Otose placed some tea in front of him on the bar. “Another fight?” She asked knitting her eyebrows in worry adding wrinkles to her forehead.

 _Another_ fight. Yes, Gintoki was happy with Hijikata but they fought so much could they really call it dating? In his defense it was Hijikata who started the arguments with asking so many questions, okay so yes it was his fault more than anything but if Hijikata didn’t questioned where he got hurt all the time then they could stop the fights. It was his fault really, Hijikata only worried for him but he just didn’t want to make him worry more so he lied. _A lot_. It wasn’t a good thing and Gintoki knew that, but it was better than Hijikata getting involved, Hijikata had his own work to worry about.

“What did you do this time to make your lover angry at you, Gintoki-Sama?” Tama asked as she inched closer gathering information from him.

Gintoki stared at the tea in front of him, “I smell like a woman.”

Otose sighed, “What were you doing this time.”

“Nothing, I was looking for a gift for the damn bastard, but he got pissed I smelled like a woman and punched me-,”

Noise from upstairs surprised them, things were being thrown on the floor above them clearly in his room where Hijikata was in.

“I wouldn’t take it well either if the person I was dating smelled of someone else,” Otose put a smoke to her lips as she looked at the celling. “You lied again.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Gintoki groaned as the noise above continued. “I was with Otae and the bloody woman sprayed perfume on me, If I told him I was shopping with her he’d flip out that she knows about us.”

Otose sighed, “You should just go up and apologize and tell him that she knows,” She exhaled smoked out of her lips with her next words. “Otae might be a force of destruction at times but she knows when it’s not her place to do or say things, Gintoki.”

Gintoki stayed silent as he sat looking at the untouched tea in front of him, then again, he groaned, “He’s going to make me commit seppuku!” He sighed and smiled at Otose, “But you’re right.”

“Of course, I’m right,” She raised and eyebrow as both them heard the clamor upstairs calm down, they could hear foot steps settling down in the same room. “Looks like he’s calmed down now go before _he_ comes down.”

Standing Gintoki scratched his head, “Yeah, yeah.”

Exiting the shop, he walked back up and slowly and quietly slides the door open peeking in quietly, Hijikata was still in the room Gintoki thought as he looked at the officer’s shoes. Gintoki walked in and closed the door behind, just as he shut it a bright light emitted from his room.

Gintoki’s blood went cold, as his expression paled. He ran towards his room not bothering with taking off his boots, he slammed the door open, “Hijikata!” But It was too late the light was gone leaving the room in a mess with no Hijikata in sight, “Oi, this isn’t funny.” He panicked at the situation wishing it was a bad joke, his wishing was cut short when he came in terms with what just had happened. Quickly he ran out with a ‘shit’ and a ‘fuck’, he had to fix this.

“Not right now, dammit.”


	4. I Guess You Can Say This Is What We Call the Climax of a Movie? A Book? Or Anything Really? But This Is Fan Fiction- Same Thing! Basically, this is the Climax!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face, a motherly gorilla, a clock, blushing boys, he doesn't like to share his sweets, and all this leads to a future threesome smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get excited I'm horrible at summaries.......

Chapter 4: I Guess You Can Say This Is What We Call the Climax of a Movie? A Book? Or Anything Really? But This Is Fan Fiction- Same Thing! Basically, this is the Climax!!!

 

“We’re really lucky to have gotten Sakamoto-San in our group, without him we wouldn’t have enough supplies and food,” One of the men that walked in front of Hijikata spoke walking to their next destination, closer into the war. “But that really is all he’s good for, sure Sakamoto is a good swordsman but he’s nothing compared to the other three.”

The officer didn’t feel any hostility towards him from the men after last night, they were all just walking in formation and paying no mind to him. He was at the back of the platoon, not long ago Gintoki was with him but he got called by Katsura to the middle where he soon moved to the front and was now arguing with Takasugi. Gintoki did say he would come back but Hijikata didn’t mind, he observed the young Gintoki who was unknown to him. The perm’s personality wasn’t much different, it was as if he was seeing Gintoki arguing with his kids but younger and instead it was ex-Joui members.

Hijikata sighed he didn’t get to ask last night the reason why Gintoki joined the war because he was interrupted by Sakamoto and Takasugi, twice. By the looks of it this morning Takasugi was still mad, Hijikata figured this because he was glared at when Gintoki was giving him a set of clothes (that he doubts were actually washed since they smelled strongly of the perm) along with a pair of sandals since Hijikata had been shoeless since yesterday and he was strongly ignoring Sakamoto.

"That's true," Agreed another soldier.

Another entered the conversation, "Sakamoto is pretty aloof compared to Katsura-San, he's always coming up with great strategies for us!"

"Strategies are good and all but Takasugi-San really motivates us to try our best!"

"Takasugi-San really is a great swordsman compared to those two!"

"He is but who do you think has a better sword, him or the S-Shiroyasha?" Whispered a soldier cautiously looking forward making sure Gintoki was still at the front. 

Hijikata twitched and looked at the men in front of him, he noticed the difference in tone. The biggest difference was that they didn't call Gintoki by his name.

"Umm they're both strong but the Sh-Sakata-San's sword is you know, it's different."

"Yeah the others and Takasugi-San’s sword are more refined and elegant while-,"

Hijikata had thought last night the reason they listened to Gintoki was because the men respected him but that really wasn't the case. Unlike the Shinsengumi who respected the Vice Commander these men only-

"- that man's sword is brutally strong. The way he fight's it's merciless the way he goes off on his own and takes down squadrons single handedly it's terrifying."

"And his appearance in battle isn't any better, he almost destroys his own body every time but he really has the devil's luck."

"Have you seen him close up when he's taking down the amanto?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I couldn't move, I thought he was going to turn around and look at me with those red eyes of his at any moment and kill me."

"He really is that of a demon."

"Shiroyasha."

-these men only fear Gintoki.

The men continue whispering all Hijikata could hear was men in fear repeating the same word over and over again.

"-covered in blood that Shiroyasha."

"-watch your back or the Shiroyasha-."

"-the eyes of the Shiroyasha-."

"He's the  _ devil  _ in human skin."

"Oi, Hijikata-San are you alright?" A hand gripped his shoulder when he looked up and for a split second he saw his Gintoki looking at him with those red eyes but it wasn’t. “You look kinda irritated.”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked if you're alright because you look irritated, Hijikata-San,” Gintoki repeated his words calmly.

Irritated, he couldn’t deny that he was but it really wasn’t his place to say anything right now. The raven looked at the men who walked in front of him who were now tense and silent now; he looked back at Gintoki, even in the past it wasn’t unusual for Gintoki to appear out of nowhere. Hijikata was certain that the men and himself at that very moment were thinking the same thing.

Had Gintoki heard them?

Even if he did Hijikata knew Gintoki wasn’t the type to react if foul words were directed at him.

“I’d like to speak to you later,” The officer said not caring who heard.

Gintoki gave him an innocent smile, “Alright, let’s talk about it at the brothel.”

Hijikata twitched, “So we are really stopping by a place like that, you’d think because of the war they’d be lacking in customers.”

“Anyone would think that but at times like these it’s when they get the most customers, don’t you think?” Gintoki grinned.

“Are you going to get a call girl for yourself?” Hijikata dryly said bangs covering his face.

The officer soon stumbled due to the weight of the pressure of Gintoki’s shoulder leaning into his, surprised by this Hijikata looked at him only to be surprised once more.

The white haired teen was inches away from his face with another innocent smile on his face, “I won't, I’ll be sharing a room with you.” The teen got closer to him breathing on him as the next words that escaped made the older man blush up to his ears, “So you will have my full attention all night, Hijikata-San.”

Pushing Gintoki away he stuttered, “Brats shouldn't talk so i-indecent!”

“Indecent? I was only implying that since I’m in charge of watching over you I won’t be able to get a call girl for myself because we'd think of a way to get you back to your time, I don't think we need to I'm sure the future me me is already on it but just incase you know.” Gintoki got closer once more and his smile grew into a teasing smirk whispering to Hijikata, “What indecent things were you thinking of Hijikata-San, did the talk from last night make you imagine things?”

If his blush before was up to his ears it now reached down to his fingertips, again Hijikata pushed him away as they walked making the other stumble. “Shut up.”

Gintoki laughed, “How cute.”

Again the officer froze, this was the second time the brat had called him cute and like last time he remembered his Gintoki. Hijikata looked at young Gintoki but the teen was looking up to the side making it hard to see his expression this time. “Are you teasing an adult?”

The teen looked back at him and smiled, “Who knows?” For a moment he had forgotten he wasn't dating this Gintoki and was about to advance on a quick teasing remark but he halt as realization dawned on him and Hijikata quickly looked away. 

What was he doing what he really going to flirt with a minor- was Gintoki’s younger self flirting with him? Glancing back he locked eyes with Gintoki who was smiling at him. That smile reached his gut making him warm inside, was this okay? 

Hijikata got chills in an instant the warm fuzzy mood changed and he realized he was in danger from the back, the officer reached for his katana that was at his hip but before he could grip his hand around the hilt Gintoki pulled him down from the back of his collar of the yukata. Losing balance his ass hit the ground as the sound of metal hitting metal scraped against each other reached his ears. Looking up he froze at where he sat, the back that was in front of him he had seen it many times before and this time was no different, older or young, Hijikata could see the burdens Gintoki put on himself were the same then and now. He snapped out of his daze when he realized that the one who clashed swords with Gintoki was part of the Naraku, what surprised him even more was that the man he fought was the same grey haired man who was behind his captain’s near death experience not so long ago in his time. Hijikata’s blood boiled only to go cold in a matter of seconds at a pair of words, it was only seconds that passed before the men realized what was going on. In only seconds a single Naraku clashed swords with Gintoki spoke a couple chilling words and disappeared. 

Hijikata will never forget those chilling words that made his rage go cold, they weren’t directed at him but at Gintoki. 

A warning.

“Shiroyasha, if you continue you will lose everything you are trying to protect.”

o~0~o

Clanking of metal and groans could be heard in Gengai’s workshop, the clanking was the owner Gengai hammering a strange round edged sphere adorned with multiple clocks. Some were shaped like hexagons, it would be called a football clock but it had square shaped clocks as well. The groaning that echoed along the clanking was-

“Oi! How long have you been working on this stupid clock!” Whined Gintoki. “I gave it back after that episode finished and was put in order to fix it.”

“Ginnoji please calm down you don't want me to accidentally break it,” Snickered the old man and a glint in Gengai’s goggles warned Gintoki that it won't be an accident. “I have you know I have been working on it but at my own pace, anyway what do you need it now?” He looked up from his work and at Gintoki. “You were horribly pale when you arrived and at a such odd godly hour as well, someone would have thought you saw a ghost and now your threatening a poor old man early in the morning.” Gintoki didn't answer but Gengai kept working on it not asking again, he had a feeling whatever Gintoki needed the time traveling clock for had to be important. Gengai was about to lighten the mood with a light hearted joke to try and lessen the worry wrinkles on the younger man's forehead but he was interrupted by a howlering gorilla.

“Sakata-san! There you are!” Both their attention were at the entrance where the chief of the Shinsengumi walked in with a smile. “I’ve been looking for you all morning! Ah! Morning Hiraga-San!” Kondou Isaoi gave Gintoki a joyful pat on the back that only felt like heavy lead that would soon crush him.

Gintoki gave Kondou his usual stoic attitude not letting his face falter showing no panic. For he was, what would the mama gorilla think or worse do to him when mama finds out that her beloved child was lost and had no way to come back. “Yo, gorilla. What brings you here, are you guys changing your mind and taking the old man behind bars?”

“Ahahaha,” Thundered the officer, “No, no we owe Hiraga-San our lifes!” Kondou scratched the back of his head, “Actually I'm searching for Toshi, have you seen him this morning? I haven't seen him since last night before he made his last round around Kabuki?”

“Maybe he got lost and stumbled into the past,” said Gintoki not faltering.

Again Kondou’s laugh thundered, “Everything does look different now I wouldn't be surprised if he is!” Catching his breath Kondou’s smile brighten, “You see today is Toshi’s birthday, he always tries to blow it off but he at least let's me say it to him in the morning and I let him work but make him get off early so we can get a couple drinks. He also hasn't answered his phone and I'm starting to worry,” his smile faltered a bit. “ If your not too busy I have a request, Yorozuya. If you see him can you tell him to give me a call.”

“Yeah, if I see the birthday boy I'll let him know,” Gintoki nodded.

“Thank you, Sakata-San!” Kondou looked at Gengai before heading out of the shop his eyes lingering on the clock for a couple seconds before smiling at Gengai, “Hiraga-San we should have a couple drinks some time!”

Gengai grinned and said only if he paid and both laughed before the officer headed out. Not until five minutes passed Gintoki sparta kicked the nearest metal beam making it rattle underneath his foot as dust and tiny specks of drywall fall from the ceiling. “Fuck!” Shouted Gintoki kicking the beam once more. He was angry with himself, if he wasn't such an idiot then Hijikata wouldn't be in this mess. But that explained why he was in such a bad moon when he first met him that evening in the shrine, he had pissed Hijikata off. That also explained why his older self was so generous that night, he let him have a once in a lifetime meal that left a taste on his tongue so ridiculously sweet that no matter how much Gintoki tried to recreate it he won't achieve it. Gintoki swallowed remembering skin on skin-

_ ‘Give me my first time, Hijikata-Kun’. _

-there's just no way Gintoki will share his favorite sweet even if it was with himself. 

“Don't go destroying my shop Ginnoji,” Gengai looked up at him from where he sat connecting some wires together. He sighed after hearing  ‘fucking shit, why now?’ Under Gintoki frustrated breath. “Maybe he got lost and stumbled into the past, huh?” The silver perm groaned in frustration, he wanted to tell Gengai to hurry up but didn't. He wanted to. Break the stupid beam in half but he didn't because none of it would get him to Hijikata faster. “Sit down, don't worry I'll have the clock done by the evening Ginnoji.”

Sit down and wait would be all Gintoki could do, he trusted the old man's words. 

o~0~o

Hijikata looked outside a window from the room they were given, the sun was coming down making the sky shades of ornge, pink, and blues becoming darker. Two laughing voices got his attention and he glanced behind him to see teen Gintoki at the door with one of the call girls from the brothel, she was around the boy’s age and he had to admit she caught Hijikata’s attention; she was not Japanese for sure. She stood less than a foot shorter than Gintoki, she wore white kimono with that seemed to be dipped in red and white lilies, her hair was blonde and swept to the side held loosely by a white lily hair pin with long wavy curls that got curlier at the ends. Her kimono was opened revealing her caramel brown shoulders and chest but closed enough that her breast did not show, the young girl’s skin was adorned with freckles; what got Hijikata’s attention more were her eyes they were violet. It reminded him of the Death God Courtesan only making his stomach twist in knots, this girl and the young teen in a light blue yukata with pale white skin and silver white hair accompanied with a pair of piercing red eyes painted a perfect picture that made Hijikata’s knotted stomach drop. The girl smiled at Hijikata but his vision had become red fading into black that he didn’t realise the young girl speaking to him until Gintoki’s voice snapped him out of it.

Hijikata blinked and looked at Gintoki who gave him a smirking questionable look. “Sorry what was that?” The officer asked.

“She asked you a question,” Gintoki glanced at the girl who giggled.

He swallowed the urge to pull Gintoki away from her and grew roots by the window, “Sorry, what that?” He repeated to the girl this time.

She smiled at him, “Would you like a night yukata to change into tonight, they’re complimentary.” The girl held a white yukata at him and noticed Gintoki was already holding one.

“Yes, thank you,” He smiled buzzing in his head of images of Gintoki and Tsukyo. The blonde gave Gintoki another yukata seeing Hijikata was not moving from his spot.   

“Jeez, Oogushi-Kun if you want a call girl that bad you can just ask her instead of staring at her, I’m sure she won’t bite-,”he stopped and looked at her. “Well unless you want her to bite you?” The older man’s face exploded in red all the way to his ear tips, the girl giggled.

“I’m used to being stared at it’s alright, but I’m sorry to disappoint you boys I’m only to look at Mama won’t dare let me become a call girl,” she laughed.

“Oh that explains why you’re not in the book,” Gintoki glanced a magazine near the door where they stood. “I thought you were like a secret item or something like that, I apologize for Oogushi-Kun’s lecherous eyes on you.”

“I wasn’t looking at her like that!” Shouted a now all over glowing red Hijikata.

The girl giggled and Gintoki smiled, “Cute, isn’t he?” She nodded agreeing only making Hijikata blush darker (if possible) at the boy’s words.

“I-I only looked because s-she- you aren’t Japanese are you?” Hijikata asked as politely as he could manage. 

Gintoki looked down at the girl in curiosity, “ I’m not sure but I don’t think so since I have no native features,” She smiled and looked at her caramel skin and grabbed her hair, “I never met my birth parents, you see I was left at the doorstep of  Mama’s shop and ever since then I’ve known this life.”

“I’m sorry-.”

“Oh, don’t apologize. I might have been abandoned by my own birth parent’s but I never once felt unloved, Mama is my Mama and I won’t replace her or choose another life even if I could,” She smiled a bright smile at them. 

He noticed Gintoki smile at her but it was so familiar lonely smile, “Don’t let her go.”

Hijikata could understand her feelings he too saw his brother as a parent but that is nothing to look sad over so why was Gintoki giving her that look?

“Ah, oh my it’s gotten dark,” the young girl looked to where Hijikata stood next to the window. It was dark and some lanterns outside had turned on, “I better go then since I’m just in the way- um?” She looked at Gintoki.

“You can call me Gin-Sama,” grinned Gintoki making Hijikata roll his eyes.

Giggling she nodded, “All right, Gin-Sama and Oogushi-San?” She looked at Hijikata.

“It’s Hijikata, don’t listen to that brat,” Glared Hijikata at a snorting Gintoki.

“Well, Hijikata-San and Gin-Sama, I’m Von and if you need anything tonight please do pull this rope right here,” She motioned at the rope in the wall that showed through a square hole. “It’s connected to the main room, ah- almost forgot.” Von reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small glass bottle that a heart shaped cork and handed it to Gintoki, “It’s complimentary as well, warming lubrication-,” Her voice got lower as she hovered a sleeve to her mouth she glanced in between the two males. Hijikata didn’t catch the last part what Von said but the first part was enough to make him all shades of red again along with Gintoki whose ears were a faint red, he was sure that what he didn’t get to hear was what made the young teen blush. “Goodnight, and don’t worry about being loud you guys are in the farthest room your men are in the other side busy with their call girls so I’m sure they won’t even notice,” Von said before closing the door, Hijikata’s eyes were on the little glass bottle in Gintoki’s hand but it was soon put into his sleeve.

“Um, here,” Gintoki walked forward and Hijikata stiffened but all the boy did was give Hijikata his night yukata grazing some skin as he did. “I’ll change in the restroom.”

It wasn’t until Gintoki was in the restroom that Hijikata let out of sigh, what was he expecting? Sure Gintoki took a bath with him this morning but that was different. A girl hadn't implied they were going to have sex then, Hijikata shivered at thought of a young Gintoki who wasn’t experience with men get in bed with him but he soon frown.

_ ‘No, we were just curious I guess, and it sort of just happened.’ _

“Stop doing this to yourself,” Hijikata told himself removing a similar matching light blue yukata and changing into the white yukata to sleep.

_ ‘Yukata’s sure are nice, huh, Toshirou?’ _

Hijikata tightened the obi ignoring Gintoki’s lingering voice from that night at the festival under the fireworks. He looked outside one last time before closing the screen window but living it ajar to let the spring wind blow in, “I should put out the futon’s.”

\-----

“Ah, you set my futon out too, thanks!” Smiled Gintoki as he walked out of the restroom and to his bed and sat down in front of  Hijikata who was sitting on his own as well. Because of habit HIjikata had placed the futon’s right next to each other and now that he realized he thought it make things more awkward than they were already.

Hijikata fiddled with his sleeve, “No problem.”

“What you got there? That a cell phone?” Gintoki asked.

May 5th, 20xx 8:21pm. Was on the screen of the flip phone Hijikata held in his hand, he closed it before replying, “Yeah, I was checking the time since it’s the only thing I can do.”

“No service huh? I don’t really like cell phones that much,” I know was what Hijikata though. Gintoki stiffly placed his hands on his laps and looked around the room for anything to break the tension between them, anything because dear was it awkward. “I guess since were the only ones on this side of the building we can’t hear anything, lucky huh?”

“Y-yeah,” Hijikata swallowed, Gintoki was really bad at this past or future. The officer had to say anything before the idiot made it more awkward, he then remembered that he had told Gintoki that he wanted to talk to him since he didn’t get to last night but wasn’t sure after the incident earlier today with the naraku. It didn’t look that he was bothered after the man disappeared and Gintoki but that was Gintoki’s specialty, not showing what he really felt when he wanted to.  He had also convinced Takasugi no to go after him telling that the man was long gone and the men needed to actually enjoy himself in this hell for a bit. Should he ask him? He had to this was probably the only chance he was going to get, “Um- Gintoki, earlier I told you I wanted to talk to you and I’ve been wanting to ask you something for awhile now.” A long while.

The perm nodded his blush fading seeing Hijikata seriousness, “Shoot.”

“Why are you fighting in this war?” Hijikata asked looking Gintoki in the eyes who wasn’t even surprised by the question.

Gintoki smiled, “People fight to protect what’s important to them, don’t they.”

Hijikata tightened his fist, Gintoki wasn’t going to tell him was he, he had to try and figure out himself. Gintoki wasn't lying to him, he remember the naraku’s word’s. What’s important to him, his friends but they also have the same look, looking forward in determination but what for? To win the war? No, Gintoki doesn’t care about the war that’s obvious- then he remembered what he told Von. “What you protecting is your friends but you're also trying to get someone back.”

“Well aren’t you a detective, why do you care so much, Hijikata-San?” Hijikata flinched at the tone of voice, it was so familiar to him. It was Gintoki telling him to stop and that he wasn’t going to tell him anything else. It’s not like he wanted to force Gintoki to tell him but wasn't he special to him? Weren’t they special to each other, shouldn't he have the right to at least know some things from his past.

“Because I want to know more, what’s wrong with wanting to know why you’re the way you are, it’s so fucking frustrating not knowing; Gintoki!” Hijikata shouted glaring at him. It wasn't fair this bastard knew everything about him, he knew about the bonds he had with the Shinsengumi, the love he felt for Mitsuba, and how he grew up and the blank letters to his brother. The raven snaps out of his angry thoughts when Gintoki placed a hand on his cheek.

“You know Hijikata-San, I’m not trying to change the subject but my suspicion of us being more than just friends in the future keep growing due to you actions towards me,”Hijikata sighs at the touch, even though he was just furiously angry at the teen for not being truthful, missing Gintoki’s touch on his skin won him over. The officer sighed once more and leaned into the hand. “Since your not denying it, can I confirm that I’m right?” Gintoki leans in closer to Hijikata slowly closing the inches between them, “Ne, Hijikata-San do you think it’s cheating if you engage with your partner's younger self?”

Lips centimeters away he feels their breath mix, he surrendered himself to the feeling letting the teen lip’s graze his anticipating more as he felt electricity run through him but it was cut short when he was suddenly pulled back by his collar and slammed into a body. Hijikata didn’t feel like he was in danger but he was in awed at the young teen who starred in surprise in his direction, it wasn’t until the person behind him spoke that he looked up at the familiar voice, “You know better than everyone that I don’t like sharing my sweets.” Hijikata looked up from where he was awkwardly position from the pull from earlier, “But since I didn’t bring your birthday present I should spoil you?” Gintoki grins while untying Hijikata’s obi.

“Gintoki?”

“Why don’t we give myself a show?” Says Gintoki looking at his younger self while he slipped Hijikata’s yukata off revealing tan skin causing the clearly excited teen in front of them to gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future smut coming up?


End file.
